Beginnings
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A Wolverine and the Xmen version of how Kurt and Kitty met R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the Xmen just the words below (I feel like a broken record saying this)_

**Beginnings**

Kitty Pride let her gaze wander over the exterior of the Xavier school for gifted youngsters, the place was literally a huge mansion with teens of all ages and some older walking about the grounds. Picking up her suitcase Kitty made her way to the front door and opened it. However instead of feeling the cold metal of the handle her hand went straight through it and the door followed by the rest of her as she lost her balance right into someone on the other side. She immediately started panicking as she realized she was starting to sink into the floor

"Calm down _fraulien_" a voice spoke with a foreign accent "You'll make it vorse"

Looking up she saw the person she collided with. He was in a hooded trench coat with the hood pulled up so she could barely see his face and the hand he was holding out to her was gloved. Taking his advice into her mind Kitty slowly began to pull herself up out of the floor then collapsed back onto it as soon as she realised she would not sink again.

"You must be a new student" he said as he picked up her bag and motioned for her to follow him.

Kitty mutely complied as she got off the floor and began walking beside him. As the two walked to she assumed was the Professors office Kitty tried to sneak a peek at her guides face.

"I vould advise against it" he said without looking at her making her jump "Until you are more familiar with vhat _you_ are first"

"Is your power something like the Medusa?" Kitty asked curious as to why he hid himself. She was surprised when she heard him chuckle.

"Nein" he said finding it funny that someone could think that "But its frightening just ze same"

"Oh"

They walked on in silence before Kitty tried to start another conversation with him.

"Where're you from? France?"

"Germany actually"

"Is it cold there?"

"Only in vinter"

"Then why are you wearing that?"

Her guide actually stopped and looked at her and Kitty could make out two shining yellow orbs that she believed was his eyes. The rest of his face was covered by a scarf.

"You are one curious _little_ kitten aren't you?"

Kitty almost yelled at him for calling her little but, seeing how he was at least a head taller than her, let it slide. "Guess that's why my friends called me Kitty, or at least when they were my friends"

"I'm sorry _fraulien_" he said as he realised he had upset her "I didn't mean to-"

He suddenly grabbed hold of her and, for what Kitty could only describe as being, teleported to the other side of the hallway as a blonde teen around the same age as herself came sliding by on a sheet of ice. The boy then about faced and walked back to them his eyes looking Kitty up and down.

"A beautiful girl should be with a guy like me instead of the Nightcrawler here" he said flirtingly at her. Kitty however made a sound of disgust and moved so that Nightcrawler was between her and the flirting ego twit.

"Bobby vhat did both Scott and Logan say about flirting vith ze new girls?" Nightcrawler asked clearly fed up with the boy.

"Uh... Don't?" Bobby asked

"Ja. Now vhy don't you leave before _I_ leave vith your _little friend_ doing all females a favour"

Kitty had to cover her mouth in order to not laugh out loud both at what Nightcrawler had implied and Bobby's face as he understood what would happen. He immediately walked off in the opposite keeping hold of his _little friend_ with both hands. The moment he went round the corner Kitty burst out laughing whilst Nightcrawler chuckled loudly.

"Sorry about him" Nightcrawler said as the two went on their way."If he causes you any more trouble just tell him zat Logan's needing something to sharpen his claws on or carry a salt packet vith you"

Kitty giggled at the implications he ment despite not knowing who this Logan was and what his powers were. Before she realised it they were at the door to Professor Xavier's office. She brought her hand up to knock.

_~Come in Kitty._

Kitty jumped back when she heard the telepathic message. Kurt chuckled as he reached past her and opened the door letting her see the Professor behind his desk waiting patiently for her to enter. A hand to her back indicated that Nightcrawler was gently pushing her inside before disappearing in a cloud of brimstone and sulphur.

"I apologise if Kurt was a little distant with you" the Professor said as he steered his wheelchair around his desk "He's been here for several months now but is still frightened about showing himself to others"

Kitty shook her head in the negative "He was polite and kind enough to show me here Professor, as well as warn me about this Bobby"

"Ah so that explains this sudden surge of fear I felt from him" the Professor said as he tried to keep a straight face. "Well then. You must obviously be tired from your trip so if you like I could have Kurt show you to your room" At Kitty's nod of approval the Professor sent out a mental call and within seconds Kurt had materialised into the room. A few minutes later the pair were in Kitty's new room.

"Von of the girls vill come in tomorrow and help you get to Know everyvon" Kurt said as he made to leave until Kitty stood in front of him.

"Before you go" she started hesitantly "Could you show me what you look like?"

Kurt seemed rather hesitant himself now as he looked into Kitty's eyes. After sighing heavily he removed the coat, scarf and gloves to show her his true face. Kitty was stunned at what she saw. He had blue fur, three fingered hands, two toed feet, a tail and pointed ears. Upon seeing the ears she started giggling gaining Kurt's curiosity.

"You're a-a-a" Kitty took a moment to collect herself before blurting out "A blue fuzzy elf"

With that she broke out in peals of laughter whilst Kurt looked stunned. He had been called devil, satin, spawn of satin, Lucifer but never had he been called blue fuzzy elf before. He was brought out of his musings when he felt her hand against his cheek.

"Would you mind if I used you as a _teddy bear_ when I can't get to sleep?" she asked.

"Only if you don't mind having blue fur stuck to your clothes" he joked as he messed up her hair "_Little kitten_"

Kitty swatted away the hand before tackling him to the floor intent on exploiting his ticklish spots in revenge. She felt that as long as Kurt was around she could cope being different. She then felt his tail sneak up under the back of her shirt making her shriek as it found _her_ ticklish spot.


End file.
